We Decided On This Fate,Its Time To Face The Storm
by Sayoku19
Summary: They have been friends forever. But a string of events has lead them apart. What will be the ending to their misfortunes?
1. A Sisterhood Broken?

**I Decided On This Fate, It's Time To Face The Storm.**

**Ch 1.**

Areona

I hurried through the forest, dodging arrows and sticks. "Damn" I mentally cursed at myself. Where is she? I stumbled as an arrow grazed my cheek. "Get down!"

I ducked as an arrow whizzed over my head. "WOULD PEOPLE STOP SHOOTING ARROWS AT ME?" I yelled at Sayoku as she jumped from the tree she was perched on.

"Sorry," she giggled and pushed me out of the way of yet another arrow. "This is getting real old," I huffed.

"A HUGE waste of time," she added firing a few daggers at bushes and trees.

" Well, might as well finish this off quickly," I said charging towards a bush.

After several hours of continuous battle, we made it to an Inn in a small town called Fukaido. Sayoku lay on her bed with her hands on her stomach and her eyes closed. "Where to next?" I said rubbing my legs.

"Hm," she thought for a second, "Well the old guy from the last village said he saw Chogai members headed towards Dagencu, which is about a 9 day walk from here…"

"NINE DAYS!" I said in an irritated voice, "They can't wait that long!"

"Well we have horses right? We'll just gallop REALLY fast, non-stop. Then we should make it in about 6 days." She smirked and got up.

"Your sarcasm is starting to get on my nerves, you know that?"

"Yup," she casually replied while leaving the room.

Sayoku

I zig-zagged my way through town and made it to a small bar called 'Ridgy's'. I took a seat in a small booth and waited for the waitress to arrive. A man with a black cloak on sat across from me. "After the waitress drops off your things and leave we will get down to business," the cloaked bastard said in a husky voice.

"Sure, whatever," I said crossing my arms.

The waitress set down the drinks and left. "You are to fill me in on everything now."

"Ya,ya I know. There's not much to it. After you stupid Chogai guys attacked our village, making it clear you were after us for some reason, Areona and I went after you… That's about it."

"And where is Areona now?"

"I don't remember that being part of the deal." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"I think you'll tell me if you want Hayate to live."

Damn I hate it when people have something to use against me. Unfortunatly I'd prefer my brother to live, so I told him.

"She's back at the Inn." I said glaring at him.

"Good, now step outside."

I sat for a moment as he got up and walked outside. Damn am I ever in a pickle. Well, hopefully this is a pickle I can chew myself out of. I left the money on the table and walked outside to find no one there. "What the hell?" I thought to myself, "He told me to go outside and he's not even here."

I started to walk back towards the Inn when I was slammed against the wall, knocking the wind out of me. I watched the cloaked man walk towards me. I felt a burning pain run through my stomach and looked to down to find myself covered in blood with a sword through my stomach. " You are no longer of use to use," He said removing the sword.

He walked away and left five men to take care of my body.

Areona

I looked at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I huffed slightly and washed my face. I suddenly heard a bang and a something fall back in our room. I cautiously looked out of the bathroom and around the room. A coat hanger had fallen and the window was open. It hadn't been before. I slowly walked towards it and walked out onto the balcony. I inhaled and shook my fingers through my hair. It felt nice to be outside. I looked up at the stars and then down towards the town. It was just a small town with markets and saloons through it. I saw a man sitting out side a furniture store called Finny's and a women lying outside a bar called Ridgy's. "You shouldn't trust her." A voice said.

I stood still and a light appeared near my hand as I activated a bow and arrow. "I only came here to warn you about her… You shouldn't believe anything she tells you."

"What? You mean Sayoku? What are you going on about? She's like my sister."

The voice talked no more so I decided to go inside and lock the window. Well Sayoku's not back yet and there's nothing to do so I might as well go to bed. I settled down and turned the lamp beside me off. I wonder what he meant.

Sayoku

I woke up in an ally way. I felt terribly cold and numb. I used what little power I had left to heal myself enough to get up and walk. I slowly and painfully made my way back to our hotel room. I slowly opened the door and found myself looking at a dark room. I wobbled myself to the bathroom as quietly as I could as to not wake up Areona. I was relieved to see she was still here and breathing. I closed the bathroom and started a hot shower. I watched as a whirlpool of blood made it's way down the drain and cringed at the pain that shot through my body. I had to hide what happened from Areona. I can't let her worry. Her parents being killed was hard enough on her. I got out of the shower and looked at my self in the mirror. I stared at the ugly gash across my stomach and put my forehead on the mirror. Damn it hurt. It hurt to breath, it hurt to move, it even hurt to blink. I got dressed and lay in bed. I stared at the ceiling. I was afraid to sleep. I wasn't sure if I was going to wake up. If I died, I had no one to rescue Hayate. Areona didn't know they had him. She thought I agreed to help her get revenge for her parents because she was my friend. I mean part of that is true. She is the only person I really have. I tried to convince myself I wasn't using her, but I really needed to get Hayate back. He's only ten… He doesn't need to be going through this.

Before I knew it a fell unconscious.

Areona

I woke up to a screaming and yelling. Ohn, It's only 4 in the morning. Our 'friendly' neighbours were having a 'friendly' fight next door. I looked over and found Sayoku asleep. Hm. I thought back to the mysterious voice. Well whatever Sayoku would never do anything that would hurt me, or put me in danger. I fell asleep again and woke up 3 hours later. There was little light in the room and Sayoku was still asleep. "Sayoku get up," I said yawning. I got up and walked over to her bed. I lightly shook her and she still didn't wake up. "Sayoku!" I said shaking her harder. Sayoku is one of the lightest sleepers I've met. She must have had a rough night. Well whatever I got up and walked to the bathroom. I was about to take a shower when I noticed a bloody towel in the laundry pile. I heard Sayoku get up in the other room and I decided I would pretend I didn't say anything. I was slowly starting to believe what the mysterious voice had said, although I mentally kicked myself for it. I had no reason not to trust Sayoku… so I wanted to believe.

I finished up in the bathroom and headed out the door. Sayoku had already packed our stuff and was sitting at the end of her bed. "Good morning sunshine!" I sang and skipped towards the door.

"Uh huh," she said rising, "Ready 'ta go?"

"Yup," She looked pale and out of it. I picked up my bag and headed out the door. We walked for about 3 hours and were in the middle of a forest. "La ha hum dee do fuuu," I quietly hummed to myself. Sayoku walked with her eyes half opened, staring at the ground. We walked in silence, and I started to feel uncomfortable with the silence. I was about to say something when Sayoku whispered, "Get down."

"Huh, why?" I said.

"Get down!" she said louder, still not taking her eyes off the ground. She sounded angry.

"Sayo-" I couldn't finish. She pushed me as an arrow flew past where my neck would have been. I looked over to see if Sayoku was OK. She hadn't been hit, but should stood frozen. She quickly fell to her knees. Her stomach was bleeding, but there was no sign of an arrow or sword anywhere. She fell forward on her stomach. "Sayoku!" I yelled getting up to run towards her.

"I would leave her if I was you," said a familiar voice.

"Huh?" I looked up and saw a man with a moe-hawk and small goatee. He was wearing a black cloak and black make-up. "What are you talking about!" I started moving towards her again.

"Whatever, It's your loss," he said shrugging and snapping his fingers.

I was suddenly surrounded by 5 men, all with different weapons. "AND GO!" He yelled laughing in a creepy, psychotic way.


	2. What's Happening To Us?

Areona

I fought the 5 men the best I could. I kept them away from Sayoku, but I was running out of strength. I saw something moving out of the corner of my and quickly glanced over to see Sayoku picking herself up. She was breathing hard and holding her stomach. Before I knew it she grabbed my hand and we were running through the forest. "Sayoku are you OK?"

No answer. We skid to a stop as we neared the end of the cliff. I look down at the river below us. "Sayoku what to we do now!"

"You'll be fine once you reach the bottom. They won't go after you once you're down there."

"Are you crazy! And what about you?" I yelled at her. I was so frustrated. "Why are you acting like this!"

Tears started to sting my eyes. " I'm sorry," she said, "please forgive me." And with that she pushed me off the cliff.

Sayoku

I started to lose all feeling in my body. I'm surprised I lasted this long. " You really are a bitch, 'ya know that?" I heard a voice come from behind me.

"I suppose you're right."

"I have no reason not to kill you right now, you do know that right?" he said with a small bit of excitement hidden in his voice.

"I suppose you don't"

He came charging at me with anger in his eyes. I jumped out of the way, causing myself even more pain. I quickly got up and ran into the forest.

To you the truth I don't even remember running, or anything that happened around me. I just remember something holding me, telling me it was OK.

Areona

I struggled against the currents, grabbing at anything I could. I swallowed gallons of water at a time, gasping for breath. "Sayoku!" I screamed, knowing she wouldn't hear me. Hey, it was worth a try. I grasped onto a rock and held on as tight as I could. I had a huge cut on my side from the fall. Everything was becoming blurry and ever little sound made my head pound. I heard a bunch of shouts and saw two figures trying to pull me out of the water. I started yelling for Sayoku again when one of the men slighty touch my shoulder. I didn't know who these people were… I was scared.

Sayoku

I woke up in a small, dark room. I slowly sat up and looked around. The door opened and a small girl with pig-tails and a gap between her teeth came trotting in. She smiled wide at and sang," Mornin' Satsuki!"

Satsuki, now that's a name I haven't been called for a while. "Hi Ino… where's your brother?"

"He's getting some firewood!"

"Ino, are you bugging Satsuki?" an irritated looking women walked into the room. "Well good morning sleepy head!"

"Hey Miss Kairo… how long have I been asleep?"

" 'Bout a week."

"Hmm, I see," I looked down at my lap. I wondered how Areona was doing.

"You're welcome to stay as long as 'ya like Satsuki."

"Thanks,"

Deisuuke and his family were the first people I had ever lived with. They took me in when I was 11. I left 2 years later and lived on my own. Well actually, I didn't leave, they left. They just disappeared. I guess I owe them though, they gave me food and a place to live.

I stood up and headed towards the door. "And where do you think your going?" asked Miss Kairo.

"I have to go look for a friend." I said and then disappeared.

Areona

I awoke near a small fire. There were too men peacefully sleeping across from me. One was a young man, around my age. The other was a plump, old man with a rigid beard. I quietly got to my feet and started to sneak away. I made it halfway through the forest when I heard footsteps ahead of me. I ducked into a small bush a peered out. There was a slim figure, definitely a female, standing about 10 feet away from me. I heard her swear under her breath and sit down. She looked out of breath. I started to move again when a dagger hit the tree smack in front of me. "Don't move."

"Sayoku?" I said standing up.

A sigh of relief escaped from me and I hugged her. "Ouch," she whimpered, "Watch it!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I started to yell at her.

"SHHH!" she said pushing me into a bush, "They could be anywhere retard!"

"Who! Who could be anywhere!"

So many things were going through my mind! I wanted answers! I wanted to know what was going on!

I heard a whistling noise and an arrow hit the tree between where Sayoku and I were sitting. "Just stay down and be quiet," she whispered.

The men walked over and looked around a bit. "I 'coulda sworn I 'erd um bwoss," said a skinny, homely little man.

They started to walk closer to where we were. I looked to see if Sayoku had a plan, but she was gone. I started to panic. There was a streak of blood of were she had been leaning against the tree. Did she flee? No she would never do that. Was what that man said right? Should I not believe what she says? What do I do now. "I could tell you where she is," said a familiar voice, "But it'll cost you."


End file.
